Lucy's Fairy Tale
by lucyheartfilialove
Summary: what happens when Lucy receives a letter saying her father is dead? what will she do and what will happen between her and Natsu will they get closer? read to findout . My first fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone this is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy it ^.^**

**i do not own any of the characters in this that was Hiro Mashima **

**Chapter one**

It was a sunny day in magnolia and Natsu was fighting with Gray, Erza was eating her strawberry cake and as usual went flying somewhere in the guild and Erza got really mad and started fighting with whoever knocked it over. Meanwhile on the peaceful side of the Fairy tail guild was levy and Lucy talking about books and Lucy's novel every now and then dodging a few flying chairs coming from the fights on the other side of the guild.

It was getting late and Lucy said bye to levy and left the guild to go home. As she walked out of the door she didn't escape Natsu's eyes and as soon as Natsu saw lucy leave the guild he immediately left after her leaving Gray half way through a fight.

(Lucy's pov)

As I walked to my house I was making a plan of what I was going to do

_Check the mail_

_Take a bath_

_Write a letter to mum_

_Eat dinner_

_Sleep_

I chuckled to myself knowing that it wouldn't turn out like that since the handsome Natsu was probably going to ruin everyth- WAIT WHAT! Stupid Lucy what is wrong with me why am I saying Natsu is handsome? Could it be I like him?

I lost balance and started falling into the river, I closed my eyes and waited for the force of the water to hit me but it never came. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a voice that I could recognise anywhere.

"luce?"

I opened my eyes to find a certain pink haired mage holding me his face giving me his signature grin, I could feel my cheeks heating up .

He put me down gently and chuckled to himself

"you should really be more careful luce, one day you will fall in and who knows what might happen"

"y-yeah sorry, t-thank you I guess"

My heart was pounding really fast and I wasn't sure why… could it be I like Natsu? No bad Lucy, he is your nakama and even if I did like him it's not like he would like me back anyway. Right?

"Luce? Earth to Luce are you there?"

Natsu was now practically dancing to get my attention

I snapped out of my thoughts and started giggling at Natsu dancing. Natsu stopped dancing and looked at me; I swear my heart was racing

"Luce are you alright your heart is beating faster than usual?"

I mentally face palmed myself forgetting he had dragon senses and could hear anything. Natsu came closer and stared at me

"do you have a fever or something?"

I knew I was blushing to I turned around and started walking to my apartment

"hey Luce wait for me!"

Natsu exclaimed as he caught up with me.

We reached to my apartment after 5 minutes and I unlocked the door and opened it to find a letter on the floor. I crouched down to get it as Natsu jumped over me and ran to the fridge. I closed the door and sat down on the couch and opened the letter. Natsu got some food and came and sat down next to me.

"whats that?"

I tore open the letter and unfolded it I started reading it and when I finished the letter tears were threatening to come out, I tried to keep them in but failed, I started crying like I cried when my mother died. Natsu looked at me in panic and put his food down on the table and hugged me stroking my hair as I cried onto his shirt, dampening it. He reached out for the letter and started reading it when he finished he put it down and tried to comfort me

"ssshhh, Luce it's alright"

He kept on stroking my hair while I cried. Suddenly everything went black.

(lucy's pov)

I woke up not knowing what happened. I felt like I was on something hard but warm. I lifted my head up to find a sleeping Natsu on the couch. Aww he looks so cute when he sleeps.

Then it hit me. I was sleeping on top of Natsu!and wait what there I was saying he was cute what is wrong with me this is Natsu I don't like him right?

I heard him mumble something I couldn't make out what it was but it soon got clear enough to understand

"rushee-"

"rucy itsh alrought im here –"

"lucy it's alright I'm here now.."

My eyes widened. Why would he be dreaming about me?

I suddenly heard Natsu grumble and his eyes slowly opening.

What was I going to do!? The simple way of course pretend to be asleep

(Natsu's pov)

My eyes start opening and I can see lucy sleeping on top of me. I suddenly remember what happened last night.

Huh she must of fallen asleep on me and then I fell asleep.

I stared at her cute face sleeping. What am I thinking she is a friend just a friend…

I don't know what to do. I slowly lift her off me and I slide out from the couch and slowly place her back on the couch. I decided to treat her since lasts nights event so I guess I will be making breakfast for her.

hope you enjoyed it i will update as soon as possible ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

(Lucy's pov)

After pretending to fall asleep on Natsu I suddenly felt someone lift me up then put me down again but this time onto the actual couch and not Natsu. I instantly felt cold and started shivering when I got put down onto the couch. I heard Natsu mumble something then I heard him walking into another room. I wait for about 10 minutes before getting up to make it look like I was actually sleeping and got out of the couch to find Natsu wearing- wait what was he wearing? I realized he was wearing my pink apron with a massive love heart on it. I tried to contain my laughter but I just couldn't and burst out laughing leaving Natsu staring at me in a confused look. I managed to squeeze in little sentences in between my laughs.

"Natsu-"

"What are you wearing?"

I stopped laughing and stared at Natsu who was thinking very hard.

Suddenly Natsu's face lit up and I could practically see a light bulb pop on top his head.i stared at him in confusion.

Natsu suddenly started walking around the room swaying his hips like a girl then when he was facing me he did a ridiculous pose and started walking again and then did another pose. By then I was practically rolling on the floor with laughter holding my stomach. I started calming down when Natsu held a hand out and pulled me up, then said in a girly voice

"So do you like my new outfit"

I giggled and replied

"it's fabulous darling it really suit's you"

We stared at each other for a moment and then started laughing.

"Oh Luce, take a seat I have a surprise for you"

I sat down and waited for Natsu to come back. When he did he came back with two plates with food that smelt delicious. He put the plates down on the table and took a seat opposite me.

"I cooked breakfast"

"I so that's why you were wearing my apron."

I could see Natsu slightly blush but just ignored it. I started eating my breakfast when I realised this wasn't a normal breakfast it was exceptionally good

"Hey Natsu I never knew you could cook?"

"Well that's something you now know, I can cook"

I finished up Natsu's surprisingly good breakfast and watched as Natsu shoved everything in his mouth at once. It was weird to any other people he would seem like a rude person but to me he just felt special I guess.

"lucy stop staring at me it's creepy"

I pouted and let him eat his food in peace when the letter caught my eye on the side of the table, I felt like I was going to cry again for endless hours.

(Natsu's pov)

I was eating my breakfast when I suddenly saw Lucy staring at me cutely I never realised her eyes were so beautiful before.

"lucy stop staring at me it's creepy"

She cutely pouted at me then looked away. I finished my food and noticed she was staring at something and her eyes were slowly filling up with tears. I looked to where she was staring and saw she was staring at the letter. I slowly got up from my seat, she didn't realise it though. I walked to her and hugged her tightly

"Luce don't start crying now… please, for me just don't cry. I hate seeing you cry so please just don't cry"

I felt her hugging me back. I looked at her; she had her eyes closed and one little tear poured down one her left cheek. I pulled away and wiped her tear of with my thumb.

"Luce why don't we go and visit your dad's mansion I'm sure it will help you get over it"

Lucy looked at me with her eyes staring at me as if she had lost all hope.

"Lucy don't stare at me like that, I promise you will feel better and if you don't then you can… have me do all your house work for like a month or something"

Lucy giggled at this and got up.

"Thank you Natsu I don't know wait I would of done if you weren't here with me, I would of probably have been in a mess."

She smiled at me, she hugged me again tightly.

"Luce- can't-breath"

She immediately let go of me and giggled

"Sorry"

She blushed slightly then looked away.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Hey Lucy what do you say we go and visit your dad's mansion now since we have nothing to do"

She smiled brightly at the idea.

"Let me just take a bath then I will be ready"

She smiled at me once again before heading to the bathroom.

I sat down on the couch waiting patiently for her to finish her bath.

_Lucy is so cute when she smiled at me I just want her all to myse- wait what am I saying Lucy is a friend just a friend nothing more nothing less plus she probably doesn't feel that way about me so why should I be getting my hopes up on something that will never happen._

I didn't realize Lucy was ready and waiting for me until I snapped out of my thoughts

"Hey Natsu what was that face all about it was really wired?"

"Oh umm just thinking about stuff"

I saw Lucy look at me suspiciously out from the corner of my eye but pretended that I couldn't see and walked straight out the door while Lucy followed behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

(Lucy's pov)

I followed Natsu out of my house looking at him suspiciously but he never realized.

After ten minutes of walking we got to the train station and got on the train

"Luce can't we walk I hate trains"

Natsu pouted cutely while sitting opposite me

"Natsu I'm not walking 300Km just to get to the mansion"

"I could carry you?"

"Natsu you're not carrying me plus it's too late now the train is about to leave"

As the train started to leave Natsu was holding his stomach as he slowly turned green.

I sighed and sat next to him and put his head on my lap

"H-help… m-me…Luce"

I giggled and started stroking his salmon coloured hair as people were staring at us in a weird way

"Sorry Natsu I haven't got the patches with me"

Natsu moaned and mumbled something

"This is going to be a long trip…"I mumbled to myself

(Natsu's pov)

"Why did you forget the patches!?" I mumbled to myself

It felt soothing to have Lucy stroking and playing with my hair but not enough to make me feel better I still felt sick and I was afraid of being sick on Lucy's lap.

I closed my eyes to try and sleep but I just couldn't.

I heard Lucy mumble but I couldn't concentrate on it due to my sickness so I couldn't hear what she was saying. Stupid train.

After 20 minutes of trying to sleep I gave up. Lucy was reading a book which I found annoying because she rested the book on my head. I'm not a book stand! I wanted to tell her that so badly but I couldn't it just came out in mumbles and Lucy was too caught up in her stupid book to realize I was trying to talk. To get her attention I had to lift my head up as much as I could. She panicked then sighed and remembered it was only me.

"Sorry Natsu I forgot you were there"

She giggled a bit then she searched for something through her handbag.

She smiled and pulled a packet of mints out her bag.

"Here have this it should settle your stomach down a bit"

She gave me a small mint that I ate as soon as she gave it to me.

She watched me eat the mint then smiled

"you will be feeling better in a minute or two"

I started to feel better in no time and I could actually talk like nothing is wrong with me

"Luce you're a genius"

She looked at me and smiled

"Wow I didn't think it would work this fast!?"

she started reading again and I pouted. I took her book away from her.

"Natsu I want my book back. Give it to me"

I laughed at her face and started reading a few sentences of the book

"wow Lucy how can you understand these words?"

Luce giggled and smiled at me

"Because I'm actually smart"

I smirked and had an idea

"And just for that you're not getting your book back"

Lucy stared at me before pouting cutely and looking away

I slowly placed the book on my lap and looked out the window when suddenly the book was taken of my lap.

"Yay I got my book"

I just stared at her blankly while she was hugging her book

"Luce your weird"

She ignored me and started reading again

I took her book away from her again

"Hey Natsu stop taking my book"

"but I'm bored, stop reading and talk to me"

I could see Lucy pouting, still reaching for the book. I gave her the book and she put it in her bag.

"There happy now?"

I nodded while smiling at her

"Hey Natsu where is happy?"

"Oh he stayed with Charles he said he wanted to give her a fish"

Lucy sighed

"I feel sorry for happy"

Suddenly the train stopped and everyone started getting off the train. I grabbed Lucy's hand and got off the train fighting through the crowd.

"So Luce where do we go now?"

She pointed to the right and I started walking to the right.

Not long after we got to the Heartfilia mansion. It was a grand place with a massive front garden.

I walked up to the door with Lucy behind me. I could hear her heart betting really fast.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm here"

She gave a weak smile. Someone opened the door and almost came charging at Lucy when the maid saw her.

"Miss Heartfilia you came back!"

Lucy smiled as the maid dragged her inside while I followed

The maid dragged Lucy in a room and told Natsu to wait outside while she got changed.

When Lucy came out she looked stunning with a big posh gown and her hair tied up in a bun.

(Lucy's pov)

I came out of the room to see a Natsu wide eyed staring at me

"Wow Luce you look… amazing"

I could feel my cheeks burning up and blushing

Suddenly the maid dragged me to a big set of double doors and knocked on it

I remember these doors they belonged to…

Natsu knew I was panicking and stood next to me and gave my hand a quick squeeze bfore letting go of my hand.

I felt better knowing Natsu was with me but I started panicking again when I heard his voice. I was so confused. I thought he was dead.

The massive double doors opened to reveal a big desk and a man sitting on a chair

"so Lucy you have returned, did you realize them stupid Fairy Tail people were no good for you"

I heard Natsu growling behind me and I looked at him. He immediately stopped.

"Father I came here because I thought you were dead"

Jude laughed

"Anyway I'm glad you came back I have a marriage arranged for you next week. I was thinking about hiring someone to get you but apparently I didn't need to"

"No" Lucy had a deadly aura surrounding her

"What did you just say young lady"

"I said no I'm not marrying anybody"

Jude stared at Natsu for a moment

"Please don't say you're dating that peasant"

Lucy glared daggers at her father

"Don't you dare insult my friends I came here because I was worried about you"

Natsu interrupted our conversation

"Come on Luce let's go"

I nodded and left the mansion not bothering to say goodbye to my father

As soon as I came out of the mansion I burst out in tears.

I could feel Natsu hugging me and I just leaned against his chest crying dampening his vest

After a while Natsu finally spoke

"Luce stop crying it's alright"

"No it's not"

"Luce don't worry about him"

"how can I, my father hates me and would rather have money than have a daughter I'm not even worth one penny in this world"

"Luce to me your worth more than a million, I'm lucky to have you as a friend"

_Friend_. Oh yeah that's all I am to you isn't it just, a _friend_. For some reason I felt like someone had jabbed me in the heart ten times more than it already has been.

"Yeah but you're not my father it doesn't matter what you think he will always hate me and that's that"

Natsu suddenly glared at me, deadly but sad

"So you don't care about what your friends think all you care about is your father who has never acted like a father"

I looked at him feeling like my size has suddenly shrunk and I was 1cm tall.

"Yes I care about my father who wouldn't I know he treated me badly but it's not like I cannot make him my father"

"you know what go live with your precious father if you don't care what we think"

I saw Natsu was very angry but his eyes truly said he was sad. He stormed off leaving me in a mess

"Natsu wait I didn't mean it like that"

I knew he could hear me but was ignoring me

"Fine I will live with my father for your sake. I hope you live a happy life with your mates Natsu Dragneel I will never forget you"

(Natsu's pov)

As I walked away I could hear Lucy saying

"Fine I will live with my father for your sake. I hope you live a happy life with your mates Natsu Dragneel I will never forget you"

I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped it off as soon as I could and I carried on walking.


End file.
